License To Steal
by Micetta
Summary: "Chad, where did my driver's license go?" She tried to resist at the urge of punch him in the face. "I don't know."  He couldn't help but smirking. For Twipi's contest! :D


**Hi! :D This is my fan fiction for Twipi's contest! =)**

**I hope you'll like it u.u I wrote it a few days ago (during geography class too, lol). ^^**

**I want to dedicate it to my best friend, Antonella! *-***

**With looove, **

**Manu**

**p.s. I'm sorry for possible grammatical errors ^^"**

* * *

_**License to Steal**_

So Random!'s rehearsals began and Sonny ran through the hallway about ten minutes later. She was too busy admiring her new driver's license. Yeah, finally she got it! She was so happy that she even forgot her rehearsals. In that moment, the "jerkthrob" Chad Dylan Cooper was hanging in stage 3 without reason (_of course he didn't want to see his favorite random! Pfft!) _and when he noticed the brunette ran away, he decided to make her a small insignificant prank.

He carefully entered her dressing room and glanced quickly at Sonny's things; he catched sight of something. Something he _never_ seen before. Sonny's driver's license. He took it from from her vanity and observed it. She was so beautiful in that photo. _As always, of course. _He was almost drooling over that little bright face looking at him. Sweeping away his thoughts about Sonny, heswiftly put the license in his pocket and rushed out of her dressing room with a cocky smirk pasted on his face.

After a couple of hours Sonny return to her dressing room, exhausted. She sat down on the chair in front of her vanity and suddently noticed that something was missing. It couldn't be! "Where's my driver's license?" She shouted at nobody. Tawni heard her scream in the hallway and entered the room, worried. "Sonny, why are you screaming?"

Sonny's eyes were full of tears and anger. "I-I c-can't f-found my driver's license!" Tawni blinked.

"Do you already lost it?" She asked, mocking her and she burst out laughing, "Sonny, you're unbelievable!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow at her, her eyes still wet. "Thanks Tawni." She thanked her sarcastically. _What a good friend! _Sonny thought. Tawni stopped laughing, trying to control herself; then, she cleared her throat and began to speak, "Where did you see it for the last time?"

Sonny wiped off her tears. "Here," She pointed towards her vanity. "Two hours ago."

"Hmm. I think somebody took it, Sonny." Tawni assumed, touching her chin.

"Oh, really?" Sonny replied sarcastically, again.

Tawni rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Sonny's gasp.

"HE STOLE IT!" She shouted like a mad. Tawni looked at her shocked, _what was she talking about?_

"I'll tell you later!" Sonny spoke up, rushing out of her dressing room and slammed the door making her blonde best friend jump a little.

As Sonny arrived in stage 2, walked towards Chad's dressing room, with her fists closed. She knocked on the door in the most loud way possible. She wanted her revenge. "Chad, open this stupid door!" She yelled crazily.

Chad opened the door revealing a red-faced Sonny. And no, it wasn't make-up!

"What?" He asked smirking calmly.

"Chad, where did my driver's license go?" She tried to resist at the urge of punch him in the face.

"I don't know." He couldn't help but smirking. _Damn him and his cute smirk… Wait! No! Not cute! _Sonny thought, fighting with herself.

She pull herself into the room, with her swirling skirt, uninvited. "Where do you keep it?" She began to throw Chad's things into the air. He ran towards his desk, he took the license and hid it behind his back.

The sunny girl checked out every corner of his dressing room but she didn't find anything.

"See?" he began to speak earning a glare from Sonny. "I didn't steal it." He added, holding the license tighter. Sonny noticed the muscle of his arm tensing.

"What are you hiding behind your back, _Chaddy_?" She said, emphasizing the "Chaddy", using a fake-sweet voice. _Gotcha! _

Chad claired his throat, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him, "Really, Chad, really?" She said, using his famous line against him. She couldn't believe at his childish behavior.

He nodded, holding much thighter Sonny's license and almost cut his own hands. Sonny stepped foward, thinking about the way she'd have taken the license from him.

As she stepped closer, Chad swallowed.

By now she was so close that both of them can smell each other scent.

Sonny lean in, without thinking twice, reaching Chad's lips. She pressed hers agaist his gently, holding her breath and she caressed his right cheek softly. Was she trying to persuade him or did she just want to kiss him?

Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny like the rest of the world didn't exist. He didn't care of anybody but Sonny right now.

Something hit the floor with a weak noise. He totally lost himself into the kiss, confused; his heart beat heavy and loud, she could almost count his beats. Why was she different? Of course he kissed plenty of girls, but that one really make him lose his balance or even swoon.

As he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away from him and he dropped his arms, disappointed.

She leaned over and grabbed something from the floor. Chad widened his eyes, noticing Sonny with her driver's license in her hand. "Thanks." She said with a wink and then blew on the license to remove the possible dust. _She's smart, definitely._

Chad composed himself. "Well played, Munroe." He complimented her and smirked, looking at his _Sunshine_ with his sparkly blue eyes.

"Props accepted." She answered, grinning.

"Why don't we use _my_ driver's license to go on a date tonight?" Chad said, using his charm on her.

She blushed a little and smiled awkwardly, "It's a good idea." Sonny said as she walked through the door.

He couldn't help but smile back.

_He should steal something from her more often._


End file.
